Story Mode Federation
Story Mode Federation, or SMF, is an online YouTube efed, using the Playstation 2/Xbox 360 WWE Smackdown series(recently Smackdown vs. RAW 2008), created by account member thesuperdingos, real name disclosed for the time being, but the name, Super Dingos, is the main tag team of the SMF, which features two members, Greg and Joey. SMF is currently the most recognized CAW federation ever in existence and to this day, which their episodes reaching 3,000-5,000 views in the matter of 3-5 days There is a fan made site that can be located at http://www.freewebs.com/storymodefederation The main site is http://www.storymodefederation.com The site features the SMF Forums, which is one of the most popular CAW forums on the net today. How SMF Got Its Start SMF began way back in 2001 with him and a few others from his school who made wrestling comics mocking celebs and famous people and bringing them to wrestle in the WWF. They later brought this formula to video games, starting with SmackDown Just Bring It in April 2002, however they did not upload any material online until 2006. They had an entire series from Just Bring It until Here Comes the Pain, often mocking people such as George Bush, Osama Bin Laden, Bob Saget, Jay Leno, Christopher Lowell, John Basedow, Louie Anderson, and more. Basically, they still spoof pop-culture in the storylines and chracters, so it's more of a comedy with wrestling brought into the mix. SMF is currently one of the most recognized CAW league on youtube today, in which it's popularity has only been good with everyone who loves CAW. Wrestlers with Finishers *Bill Cosby - Jell-O Slam-O *Dwayne Johnson (does not like being called The Rock) - Dwayne Bottom, The Disney Elbow *John Cena - F-U, STF-U *George W. Bush - Presidential Slam *Osama Bin Laden (currently Super Bin Laden) - Alleyahleyahayahelli Drop, Alleyayahleyahelli Kick *Jared Fogle(Right To Censor)- Subway Train *Mr. WollenJew - Dreadel Spin Slam *Chris Lowell - The "Original" Cutter *Chuck Norris - Chuck Norris Kick *Joey(Super Dingos)-Widow's Peak *Greg(Super Dingos)-Worm *Chig Gambino - Santino Gambino *Ronald McDonald - McSlam *Fast Food Order **Colonel Sanders- KFC Buffalo Wing **The Burger King - The Whopper *Bob Ross (SMF's crazy announcer who is J.R.'s uncle's brother's cousin's sister's roomate, and makes very frequent note of hot chicks *Clark Kent (SMF) - Superman Slam *Lex Luthor - Kryptonite Shirt *Whiff Of Air (formerly Chris Benoit) - Crippler Crossface *Bob Saget - Full House Cutter, *Carl Winslow - Winslow Bomb *Mr. Feeny - Feeny-T (Killed by T-1000) *Uncle Phil - The Fresh Chop Of Bel-Air (Killed by T-1000) *3 Minute Cru **Archie Bunker **Kramer(Michael Richards) - N***** Beatdown, Brass Knuckles shot to the face *JJ - Speed commentator, Leader of the GJJAC Foundation. Also a graduate of the Eastern Bluegrass Community College of Wyoming. *Randy Orton - RKO, Orton Pose (\_0__/) *McGyver- McGyver Driver *Boom - BOOMerang or Chicka-chicka boom boom(F-5) *Matt Har...err...The Green Ranger *Stone Cold Steve Austin - Stone Cold Stunner, Lou Thesz Press *Mysteries Inc **Shaggy - Sky High off Weed/Sky High off of Weed **Freddy - Dog Headbutt, Mysteries Inc. Tombstone *Saved By The Bell **Zack Morris - Zack Attack **A.C. Slater - Ladies Man *Starfleet **Captain Picard - Warp Speed 5 **Captain Kathryn Janeway - The Voyager **Seven of Nine - Chokeslam *Britney Spears - Britney Spear *Plague - The Flu Shot *The T-1000 aka KillUsHiFi *The Barack (Barack Obama) - The Obama Elbow, Barack O'Bottom SMF Weekly Shows *Smackadown *WAR *Speed(New Sunday night Show, combination of heat and velocity) SMF Champions *SMF Champion - Bob Saget *SMF Action Star Championship - Chuck Norris *SMF Television Championship - Stone Cold Steve Austin *SMF Hardcore Championship - Fat Albert *SMF Tag Team Championship - Mysteries Inc (Shaggy and Freddy) *SMF Original Championship - Mr. Wollenburg (Wollenburg uses many different gimmicks such as: Wollenbump, Wolleniggerboi, Wollenredneck and Wollenjew) *SMF Big Ass N Tits Championship- Julie the Rampage Other accomplishments SMF Now/SMF Road to Bitchamania It has been confirmed that we will know who is behind KillUsHiFi at the Fumble. Also, we will have a match between the CAW Search finalists, as well as the SMF Champion Boom, who will be facing the winner of the King of the Bitches tournament, Chris Lowell at the Fumble. Hancock debuted in the Ladder Match helping Uncle Phil to retain his title against KKKramer also a re debut of George Jefferson KillUSHIFI was revealed to be the T-1000. The T-1000 was sent back in time from the year 2029 by Aurora McMahon-Hemsley, daughter of Stephanie McMahon and Triple H. She sent the T-1000 back to 2008 to kill the SMF roster because in 2029, SMF will take over Sports and Entertainment, putting WWE out of business. The T-1000 was cloaked as Chris Lowell this entire time, from the Great American Clash all the way until now. Christopher Lowell was tied up this entire time, as the T-1000 (As Chris Lowell) won the SMF Championship from Boom and he is the King of the Bitches. SMF CAW Search thesuperdingos have posted all over Youtube and the SMF Forums - where everybody posts images of their wrestling CAWs - about their newly CAW search. SMF's administration will pick 5 Created Wrestlers, and the finalists will duke it out at the Royal Fumble. Many CAWS have already been submitted. The finalists for 2008 are Plague, Dusk, Tyger Jr, Alden Cussons, and Jester. Bruno and Betram Wedgewood were in it, but their owners had issues and wanted the CAWS to drop. 2007 winner- Boom 2008 winner-Plague In the match at the Royal Fumble, Tyger Jr. had incredible offense on Plague, but Plague hit a "Flu Shot" and won. Plague now has a shot at the SMF Original Title whenever he wants it. Controversy * Controversy has struck SMF, as their videos keep getting flagged for no apparent reason. The source is known to have been VGWrestling, as stated by youtube member, thesuperdingos. He has confirmed that SMF will be on YouTube still, and that backups will be on www.dailymotion.com/thesuperdingos. There has also been a guy by the screen name of ffff234 who has been bugging thesuperdingos about bringing in his CAW. He then tried to claim to take out SMF. Hours later he regretted saying that and apologized. * A forum member by the name of 'jefferson' came to the SMForums, and started acting childish around the members of the board. He revealed to be an eleven year old John Cena fan, who made himself look like a fool, stating that his dad was in the CIA, that John Cena is the only thing that can save the WWE right now, and even made an attack on SMF, saying that he would make his own fed called SMCF(Story Mode Cena Federation), where Cena won every title, with the exception of the Lil Bitch Title. Jefferson then went on to be banned. * In October 2007, Dr. Pizza, the owner of ACWL, had tried to unsuccessfully merge ACWL and SMF together. He then came to the SMF Forums and told everyone off and then made many video rants about how he was furious he was, and thought it would of been a great idea. Some believe however this was a way to leech viewers from SMF to ACWL (Despite Dr. Pizza never attended too). However, Dr. Pizza apologized to everyone on the forums and on Youtube, and since then, became a regular poster on SMF's Forums. * In recent episodes of SMF Episodes, Bob Ross has mentioned XGW Superstar: XtremeTony in many different refferences. JJ was not too happy about Bob Ross mentioning XtremeTony or other outside talent during SMF Broadcasts. *This will be the last season of SMF possibly and will most likely end at Bitchamania 2008 Dr. Pizza however made a shocking impact on SMF, when he debuted as the 3rd Commentator in SMF's history on May 6th, 2008, when he was given the roll as Commentator of the Xtra Matches (Dark Matches after War and Smackadown), but then quit when he had enough of people treating him like shit. He was naked during every broadcast. He failed at life. *Also Fwschmiddy,a german guy who made the SMF German Fan Page did a one time commentary of a King of the Bitches Tournament match,but he had problems to send the file to superdingos,so he put the match on his own youtube account and showed that he s a talent gast commentator.This was his first and maybe last guestcommentary. Mega Events Season 5 *Cracklash 2007 *The Great American Clash 2007 *Royal Fumble 2007 *Bitchamania 2007 Season 6 *The Great American Clash 2008 *Cracklash 2008(CANCELLED) *Cyber Sexy Summer *Royal Fumble 2008 *Bitchamania 2008 External Links * http://www.storymodefederation.com - Official Site * http://www.freewebs.com/storymodefederation - Fan Made Site * http://www.freewebs.com/storymodefederation-germany/ - German Made Site * http://z7.invisionfree.com/Story_Mode_Federatio/index.php?act=idx - SMForum * http://www.youtube.com/thesuperdingos/ - Youtube Site Category:SMF